Playful Ponies
The Playful Ponies are medium-sized toys, larger than the mystery packs and smaller than the Fashion Style ponies and plush toys. This group of ponies is what Hasbro considers its "main" line of Friendship is Magic toys. Each includes a small pony mold with brushable hair. Singles , Cupcake, Dewdrop Dazzle, and Lulu Luck]] Most characters in the Playful Ponies toy line are available separately. The original set of singles came with a pet, a comb, and a saddle or wagon. Waves 1-4 In addition, some releases of Wave 4 toys also include a bonus MiniDVD of The Ticket Master. Wave 1 was released in November 2010 and consists of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Wave 2 is a refresh of the previous wave with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy replaced to make room for two new ponies, Cheerilee and Lily Blossom. Wave 3 consists of Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Cupcake (labeled as "Sugarcup" in some international packaging), Lulu Luck, Dewdrop Dazzle, and Blossomforth. Wave 4 was released on July 2011 in Asia and Europe and on October 2011 in North America. Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were cycled back into production, along with six new ponies: Feathermay, Flitterheart, Snowcatcher, Twinkleshine, Honeybuzz, and Plumsweet. Waves 5-6 Waves 5 and 6 include similar accessories as the first four waves, but instead of wagons or saddles, they came with tickets, a suitcase, and a sticker sheet. These waves both had the "traveling" theme. Like the fourth wave, some Wave 6 packages include a MiniDVD, this time of Applebuck Season. Wave 5 consists of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Wave 6 is a refresh of the previous wave with Fluttershy and Rarity cycled out to make room for two new ponies, Diamond Rose and Cherry Pie. Waves 7-8: Pony Wedding The seventh and eighth waves of the toy line tie in with the two-part episode, A Canterlot Wedding. Waves 7 and 8 also include wedding accessories, a comb, and a wedding invitation. The Wave 7 and 8 ponies occasionally include MiniDVDs of The Ticket Master and Lesson Zero, respectively. Wave 7 is part of the Pony Wedding toy line and consists of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Wave 8 had Twilight Sparkle and Rarity remain in production, while introducing four new ponies: Lyra Heartstrings, Cherry Berry, Sunny Rays, and Trixie Lulamoon. Waves 9-10: Crystal Empire The ninth and tenth waves are part of the Crystal Empire toy line, which ties in to the two-parter of the same name. Being based on the Crystal Ponies from the episode, this line of ponies are distinct by the "crystal" tinsel strands in their hair. Some Wave 9 toys include The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 on a DVD. Wave 9 consists of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. Wave 10 is a refresh of the previous wave with the addition of Rarity and Applejack. Waves 11-12: Crystal Princess Celebration This line celebrates Twilight Sparkle's ascension into an Alicorn princess. Waves 11 and 12 also include a masquerade mask and another accessory. Wave 11 includes Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer. All of them include special masks and have crystal glares in their eyes. Wave 12 is a refresh of the previous wave, but also includes Applejack and Fluttershy, both with masks and crystal eyes. Waves 13-14: Rainbow Power This line is based on season four episodes. Each pony comes with large amounts of rainbow-colored tinsel in their hair and a comb or barrette. Wave 13 includes Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. They each come with one accessory. Wave 14 includes Princess Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. They each come with one accessory. Wave 17: Cutie Mark Magic This line places emphasis on ponies' cutie marks and bundles each pony toy with a charm and necklace. The line includes Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Sweetie Drops, Skywishes, and a Pegasus version of Flower Wishes. Promotional packs backcard]] These five two-packs were released in Europe. *'Fluttershy + Daisy Dreams:' Fluttershy as released in waves 1 & 3 plus an exclusive release of Daisy Dreams with a butterfly, a wagon, and a comb. *'Rainbow Dash + Rainbow Flash:' Rainbow Dash as released in waves 1 & 4 plus an exclusive release of exclusive Playful Pony Rainbow Flash with a turtle, a wagon, and a comb. *'Applejack + Lily Blossom:' Applejack as released in waves 5 & 6 plus Lily Blossom as released in wave 2. *'Pinkie Pie + Dewdrop Dazzle:' Pinkie Pie as released in waves 5 & 6 plus Dewdrop Dazzle as released in wave 3. *'Twilight Sparkle + Ploomette:' Twilight Sparkle as released in waves 9 & 10 plus an exclusive release of Ploomette with two accessories. Other promotional sets *'Valentine's Pinkie Pie:' Includes stickers and additional heart cutie marks, February 2011 *'Spring Time Fluttershy: '''Includes new flower accessories and additional flower cutie marks, April 2011 *'Royal Ball at Canterlot Castle:' Target Canterlot Exclusive. Includes the main 6 with tinsel hair and dress, plus Spike wearing a bowtie. *'Princess Celestia & Princess Luna: Target Canterlot Exclusive. Includes Princess Luna figure with Fully Sculpted Princess Celestia figure. *'''Celebration at Canterlot Castle: Target Canterlot Exclusive. A Starbeam Twinkle figure is shipped with the Shine Bright Twilight Sparkle. *'Canterlot Castle:' Target Canterlot Exclusive. A Pinkie Pie figure is shipped with the Shine Bright Luna. *'Zecora:' Toys "R" Us Collector Series Exclusive 2012. A glow in the dark Zecora figure was shown at the 2012 New York Toy Fair, was pre-released at Comic Con 2012, and was widely released in Toys "R" Us stores August 2012. *'Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon:' Toys "R" Us Collector Series Exclusive 2012. Includes DJ Pon-3, Flower Wishes, Lemony Gem, Nightmare Moon, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Trixie Lulamoon with glitter on their cutie marks. *'Friendship is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Queen Chrysalis: '''Toys "R" Us Collector Series Exclusive 2013. Includes Lyrica Lilac, Derpy, Diamond Dazzle Tiara, Lyra Heartstrings, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Queen Chrysalis. *'Rainbow Dash as a Shadowbolt: Toys "R" Us Collector Series Exclusive 2013. The set features Rainbow Dash as a Shadowbolt based on the costume she wears of Nightmare Moon's evil Wonderbolts during Luna Eclipsed. The figure was pre-released at Comic-con 2013 and arrived at Toys R Us in August 2013 *'Midnight in Canterlot: '''Costco Exsclusive. The set includes Dewdrop Dazzle, Minty, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Princess Celestia, and Nightmare Moon. *'Cutie Mark Crusaders and Friends Set: 'The set includes Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Silver Spoon, Twist-a-loo, Star Dreams, and Cheerilee. Story Packs Story Packs are playsets for the basic pony line. Each story pack includes at least one pony, one large playset piece, and numerous accessories. *'Fun at the Fair with Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle: A set that includes Various Carnival accessories. The ponies in the prototype image show Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle however it states Apple Bloom. In the actual release it changed to include: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle. *'Pony School Pals & Cheerilee': Includes Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Cheerilee. It is a purely figure-only set—it does not come with accessories. Uses the backdrop of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' rock opera as its boxart. * Afternoon Picnic with Cheerilee: Includes Cheerilee, three animal friends, picnic basket, fruits, wagon, picnic table, baby seat and parasol. * Sweet Slumbers with Applejack and Star Dreams: Features Applejack and Star Dreams, a bed, A teddy bear, a bowl of snacks, a book, a side table and a picture frame. * Royal Castle Friends: Includes Twilight Sparkle, Spike and a brushable hair Princess Celestia. * Pony Princess Wedding Castle: Part of the Pony Wedding line. Includes a plastic castle, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, and several wedding accessories including a wedding dress and rings. The toys were showcased at the 2012 New York Toy Fair. *'Crystal Princess Palace with Princess Twilight Sparkle: ' Part of Crystal Princess Celebration line. Includes a plastic castle that can be connected to the Pony Princess Wedding Castle, Princess Twilight Sparkle a dress two pairs of shoes and various other accessories. *'Bridle Friends': Individual Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Rarity figures, each with formal dresses and other accessories. Part of the Pony Wedding line. Vehicle sets The vehicle sets are basically a subset of the story packs. The gimmick of these sets are that they can connect together to form a parade of vehicles, and can be pulled by Pinkie Pie's RC Car. *Pinkie Pie's RC Car. Includes Pinkie Pie, remote control car and remote control. Remote controls plays music and sounds when used. RC Car can be connected to the front of Applejack's Farm Truck and Rarity's Royal Gem Carriage to pull the parade of vehicles. *Applejack's Farm Truck. Apparently only recently launched in the US but already available outside the US for some time. Includes Applejack, Truck, basket with two apples, ribbon, saddle, handkerchief and rope. Farm truck can be connected to Rarity's Royal Gem Carriage to form a parade of vehicles, and can be connected to Pinkie Pie's remote control car so that the car can be used to pull the truck. *Rarity's Royal Gem Carriage. Includes Rarity, comb, ribbon, bow, one animal friend, and large carriage. In Europe, this also included the figure Star Swirl as a special bonus. Gem Carriage can be connected with Applejack's Farm Truck to form a parade of vehicles, and can be connected to Pinkie Pie's remote control car so that the car can be used to pull the carriage. *Twilight Sparkle RC Car. Part of the Pony Wedding line. *Princess Celebration Car. Part of the Crystal Princess Celebration Line. Train sets Due to the design (these were meant to run on tracks), they are incompatible with the other vehicle sets. *Friendship Express Train: Includes battery-operated train, wagon, Pinkie Pie and tracks. *Sweetie Belle's Ice Cream Train Car: Includes Sweetie Belle, Train Car, snacks accessories and two animal friends. Connects to Friendship Express Train. *Fluttershy's Nursery Train Car *Friendship Express Train Around Town Playset: Part of the Pony Friends Forever line. Riding Along These toys consist of a basic figure, scooter, animal companion, and basket of goodies. Characters include Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. A European re-release of the Rainbow Dash ride along toy comes with a Skywishes bonus figure. A two-pack, Pony Scooter Friends Daisy Dreams & Rarity, has been released by Toys "R" Us as part of the Pony Friends Forever line. Unknown releases .]] Playful Ponies versions of two mini-figure Earth pony mares have shown up on the Chinese auction site Taobao: Minty and Sweetie Blue, a blue pony with pink hair and a cupcake cutie mark. Minty was eventually released in the Midnight in Canterlot Pony Collection, but Sweetie Blue has only been released thus far as a Blind Bag miniature figure. References sv:Grundläggande Ponnyer Category:Toys